Love At First Sight (Is That A Thing?)
by WordsHaveMelodies
Summary: #QuinntanaWeek14 Quinntana Begins.


**AN: Giving #QuinntanaWeek14 a try. Let's see what we come up with.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Love At First Sight (Is That A Thing?)**

"Quinn come on!" Sam calls while you put the finishing touches on your makeup, "The game starts in an hour!"

"Hold your horses bro I'm coming," where the hell were your car keys? "Hey have you seen my keys?"

"I have them now come on!" he practically whines and you could see him now with that huge pout on his face, "I don't wanna be late."

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on," you say throwing one last glance around your bedroom, "I'm ready."

Little brothers could be so annoying.

"Do you have everything munchkin?" you ask as you reversed out of the driveway, "I won't be coming back for it if you don't remember now."

"No I've got everything," he replies after a taking a sip from his juice box, "I'm really glad that you're back Quinn. I missed you."

"I missed you to kiddo," his hand swatting at yours that was ruffling his hair, "Still you've got me for two whole months so how about we saved the mushiness for the airport huh?"

"Do you really have to go back?" the sadness in his voice palpable, "Can't you stay?"

"I would if I could Sammy but I can't."

"Ok." is all he says from his spot next to you and you ruffle his hair once more before leaving him to ponder his thoughts.

You hated that this would be the first time that you ever got to see him play soccer but at least you were making time for it. You were supposed to go with your Yale friends to Paris for the summer but when he called and begged you to come back home and spend it with him, you couldn't help but to give in. Ever since he was born he became your weak spot.

"You know that I love you right Sammy?" you ask as you both sit at the light, "And if I could be with you all the time you know that I would be right?"

"Yeah I know," a small smile coming to his lips at your words, "I love you too."

"Right. Now let's get you to your soccer game so you could kick some ass."

"You said a bad word!"

.

"Ramon what the hell. You're going to be late!"

"Tana I can't find my lucky sock!" he yells back and you roll your eyes for the millionth time, "I need my lucky sock!"

It's bad enough that you had to be back in Lima, Ohio but now you were being forced to again spend your Saturday watching your cousin Ramon play soccer with a bunch of other 9 year olds. So not your definition of a kickass summer vacation.

"Ramon aye dios mio! You don't need a lucky sock!"

"I do," he says taking the steps down two at a time, "Puck said that I did."

"Your half-brother Puck is an idiot who sleeps with a nightlight," you say amidst Puck's shouts of 'I heard that' from the living room, "You don't need a lucky sock because you're related to me and I'm a badass. You are without a doubt the best player on that team and you are going to tear it up, no lucky sock needed."

"Thanks Tana!" he says around a hug, "Let's go then."

"Hold it there tiger," your tio Andres says walking into the room, "You sure you got everything?"

"Oh crap, I forgot my bag," Ramon calls already running for the stairs, "Be right back!"

"Thank you for taking him Santana," he says taking the seat next to yours at the kitchen table, "I know you had better things to do this summer but-"

"Don't mention it," you say with a shrug, "New York will still be there when I get back."

"Alright let's go!" his little body already halfway out the door, "Bye papi!"

.

"So what do you want to do after this?" you ask Sam as you apply his sunscreen, "Go home and crash? Watch a movie? Go for a drive somewhere?"

"Can we go for ice cream and then to the movies with my best friend Ramon?" his little eyes staring into yours, "It's sort of become a tradition after the games."

"And when were you going to tell me about this tradition mister?" his giggles caused by you tickling his sides.

"You didn't ask before!" he sputters out through his laughs, "Can we still go? Please, please, please?"

"Is Ramon here yet?" you ask pointing to the field, "I need to meet this fellow."

"Nope," he says with a sigh, "He's always late when he can't find his lucky sock."

You're about to respond to that before, "Sammy!"

You don't have a second to react before he's jumping down the bleacher steps and running over to where the most gorgeous girl that you've ever seen is standing with who you would assume to be his best friend Ramon. She's clad in black skin tight skinny jeans, a navy blue v-necked t-shirt with a pair of chucks to match and you're more than a little surprised when Sam runs into her arms first. Well actually you were more jealous than surprised but whatever. You watch as she gets the biggest smile on her face in reaction to something that Sam says before he's pointing at you and she's brushing back her hair to look up.

Your heart stops in that moment.

You know for a fact that it's not the Lima heat that's currently setting your skin on fire but rather the heat from her gaze. It's been a while for you surely but no one's ever made you feel like this with just one look. Sam motions for you to come over and you have to dislodge your eyes from her direction in order to do it. You didn't need her seeing how she'd already affected you.

"Quinn!" he shouts even though you're significantly closer, "This is my best friend Ramon I was telling you about and his awesome cousin Santana."

"Nice to meet you Ramon," you respond shaking his outstretched hand before shifting your eyes back up to her, "Awesome cousin Santana huh?"

"Awesome among other things," her smirk setting you further on edge, "I'm guessing you'll be joining us later for ice cream and a movie?"

"She said that she needed to meet Ramon first." Sam answers before you can.

"And now that you've met me can we go?" she smacks him somewhat gently behind the head and he quickly adds in, "Please?"

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want too," her amusement at your predicament quite obvious, "But I wouldn't say no to these two if I were you."

"Then I guess it's a yes then." their joint squeals of delight nothing compared to the smile that she sends your way, you'd agree to anything to see that smile again.

"Alright chicos, the time for fun is afterwards," her tone getting them both to quiet down, "Focus on the game right now got it?"

"Got it!" they say in unison before Sam gives you a big hug and runs off with Ramon to go be with the other kids.

"Awesome among other things?" you ask as you gesture towards the stands, "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she responds while trying to hide her smile, "After you blondie."

.

Love at first sight. That wasn't a real thing, was it?

"Oh come on!" Quinn screams at the referee from her spot next to you, "That's a clear foul."

For as long as you'd been sitting next to her you were thinking that it could be a real thing. It had to be. She was single, on your team and thankfully she didn't actually live here but was on summer break from Yale. It wasn't close to NYU but you were willing to make the exception for her. She was beautiful in a way that went way beyond just skin deep and you were trying not to get too attached but you'd been failing so far.

"Did he not just see Ramon get pushed?" she questions but all you could do was smile in response, she'd been verbally abusing the referee since minute 1, "I think we need to go closer so that he could hear me better."

"No," you say taking her hand and gently pulling her back down to you, "I don't think that would be such a good idea princess."

"Why not?"

"Because the game's almost over and I don't want you to get ejected from the stands."

"They actually do that?" she asks through a laugh and you mentally start thinking of jokes to ensure that you hear it again, "Seriously?"

"Yup," her lips quirking in amusement, "First time I ever saw them play I got banned for two matches. Apparently the referee hates it when you call him a wanker."

She starts cracking up at that, like full on laughing and you realize in that moment that love at first sight truly did exist.

"Wait a second," she says once she's caught her breath, "Did you call me princess?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you said 'I don't think that would be such a good idea_ princess_."

"I don't-"

Thankfully the whistle blows then to save your ass and as you stand you realize that your left hand was still in her right. She realizes it too but she doesn't say anything, instead she just turns her eyes to the field and mutters a soft, "Come on princess," before leading you down the stairs and towards the waiting boys.

.

"Do you like her?" Sam asks as he carefully applies your lip gloss like you taught him, "Cause Ramon said that she likes you."

"Ramon said that huh?" your focus on the curling iron in your hair, "When did he say that?"

"When he called to cancel our movie date," he says recapping it, "He said I wasn't supposed to tell you that she was nervous about tonight either but you're my favourite sister. I tell you everything."

"And you're my favourite brother," you say placing a kiss to his cheek, "And yes I do like her."

"I think she's nice," he says dropping himself unto your bed, "Nicer than your last girlfriend."

"I thought you liked Rachel?" you ask while reading the text on your phone.

"I did but then you broke up and you cried so I don't like her anymore."

"And that is why you're my favourite person on planet earth," his bashful smile making you smile in return, "Now go be a gentleman and open the door for Santana."

He's off of your bed and taking the steps two by two while you put the finishes touches on your ensemble. You have no idea what made you ask to speak to Santana when Ramon had called, you have no idea what made you ask her if you two could still do the whole ice cream and movie thing together and you sure as hell had no idea why she said yes, but you were happy that she did.

"Promise you'll treat her right?" you can hear Sam's little voice trying to sound tough while he says it, "She's the best person ever so you have to promise Tana."

"Have I ever made you a promise that I haven't kept?" you hear her say and you reach the landing in time to see her wrap her pinkie finger with his, "But if it'll put your little blonde head at ease, I promise you that I'll treat your sister right."

"Great," he says pulling her into a hug, "I really like you Tana."

"I really like you too squirt." and that moment makes your mind up for you.

"Did someone die?" you ask to make your presence known, "What's with the hugging?"

"You could get a hug too if you want," she says with a small smirk as she rights herself but you're too busy taking in her appearance to form a rebuttal.

"My eyes are up here Quinn." Sam's laughter pulling you out of your head and your eyes away from her... chest area.

"Right," your cheeks surely pink from embarrassment, "Your bedtime is at 8 Sammy."

"Yes mom," he responds with an eye roll, "I'll be good."

You kiss him on the cheek before walking out the door with Santana following close behind.

"Wait Quinn, are you sure about this?" she asks running her hand through her hair, "Cause I've been thinking and I don't just want this to be some summer fling that-"

You shut her up with a kiss.

She's stunned for a moment but it doesn't last long. She kisses you back, content to move with you at the pace that you've set and it's the best first kiss that you've ever had as far as first kisses go. It's slow and steady and sure just like you knew your feelings for her were going to grow.

"Well alright then," and you miss her lips immediately as they leave yours, "I see your point."

"I don't want us to be a summer fling either Santana," her eyes holding yours as your hands slip around her waist, "So we won't be and we'll figure out how to do that together ok?"

"Ok," she says slightly leaning forward to recapture your lips again, "But I think we should move the PDA to the SUV. I'm pretty sure that your neighbours have called the cops by now."

"Just one more," but she dodges and places a kiss to your cheek instead, "Fine," her heading shaking in amusement, "If you insist."

.

You were about two weeks into your relationship when she stole your heart without even trying.

"Why do queens always carry a sceptre?"

"I don't know, why?" her grin already making you smile.

"Because everyone works scept-er," and she immediately starts laughing, "Get it."

"You are such a dork," you respond trying not to give in to your urge to laugh, "Like the biggest dork ever."

"Yeah whatever Fabray you like it."

And you did like it, you really did.

Summer was amazing and everything that you would've hoped it to be but then summer ended and it was back to NYU and Yale. You made it work though because you were determined to. She was beautiful, smart, stubborn(you would later figure out), funny, cocky but most importantly, the greatest love of your life. There were moments of course where your personalities clashed more than clicked and you both hated each other and avoided each other for days. There were also moments where you thought about just giving up and throwing in the towel but no matter how hard you tried to tell yourself that you'd be fine without her, you knew deep down inside that that could never be true. You would never be whole without her.

"The kids are down for the count," she says through a yawn as she climbs into bed besides you, "I pray those two munchkins don't wake up until noon tomorrow."

"That's what you get for letting them eat sweets for breakfast, lunch and dinner," you finish with a laugh when she tickles your side, "And just before bed."

"It's the eyes," she says placing a kiss to your shoulder, "Gabriel knows how I feel about your eyes and he uses them against me every single time. I can't say no and believe me I've tried."

"I know," you respond as you pull her closer, "He steals hearts just like you do."

She stole your heart with a look but she kept it with a promise. When Sam was born he became your weak spot and you loved him more than life, but even he had to admit that your weak**_est_** spot was and always would be Santana.

"I love you Santana."

"I know," and you shake your head at her cockiness, some things would never change, "I love you to Quinn."


End file.
